Pokemon: True Amity
by Azurixx
Summary: Friendship is a powerful force. With trust, understanding and love, it can withstand anything in the world. The loyalty between a Pikachu and his rescue team is tested when they must battle between a rising evil that threatens their world and life-changing decisions that will ultimately conflict with their strong bond.
1. Beginnings!

_What's up everybody? My name's Azurixx and this is my first Pokémon fanfic story. It will borrow elements from various Pokémon games, such as Pokémon Mystery Dungeon and even Pokepark Wii. I wanted to write a story about friendship and what someone would do to keep their bond with their friends intact. You probably guessed that from the story's summery. Oh well, I'm just reminding you._

_So then, let's get started!_

* * *

**True Amity:**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings!**

You meet many people in your lifetime. You may call many of them friends, but there are only a handful of them that you can refer to as "best friends". Unlike your average friends, you could trust and depend that they could be by your side no matter what. They would listen and not judge your opinions, whether good or bad, and they cared deeply about both your physical and emotional states. They would cry when you cry, they would laugh when you'd laugh, it was like you and them were connected with each other. Through life, you'd experience many joys and disappointments with them. It's those moments you cherish and make you glad they were with you throughout that time. You could never think of any better person to fill that role than them.

I was lucky enough to find a group of these friends. Here is my tale of friendship, and the troubles and adventures we overcame with each other during our time together.

* * *

It was just another regular day for our rescue team. I was on duty, along with my friend, Charmander. We had accepted a wonder mail request to find and escort an Eevee who was lost within Aerial Forest, which was home to many Flying Pokémon. The forest was located on a group of hills next to the base of a mountain range, with trees towering high into the sky and a small breeze that whistled through the area.

"Are you sure we'll be able to find Eevee before dusk, Pikachu?" Charmander asked me nervously. He wore this unzipped maroon-coloured vest, while I sported a green backpack, which carried some of our team's supplies. I assured him we'd finish our mission before the sun would set, which would be more than half an hour from now.

Charmander and I had known each other ever since we were kids. You see, we were both raised in the same orphanage in our hometown. We assumed our parents never cared about us, since they dropped us there as infants, not knowing who they were. But we had each other to fill in that empty void. Charmander was shy when I had met him. Luckily, I enjoyed making friends and I was actually the first Pokémon who spoke with him. This bond started growing between us that day and ever since then we hung out all the time, even after our days in the orphanage. One day, we decided to create a rescue team, which we've done ever since.

"The Eevee has to be here somewhere." I said. I kept my eyes open, looking past every tree and bush we passed. There was no sight of him. I don't think Charmander was doing any work, because aside from the gentle breeze heard in the forest, I could hear his teeth chattering from fear.

Charmander had a tendency to get scared easily. I guess it didn't help that our other rescue team member, Piplup, always enjoyed scaring the daylight out of him.

"WAAAAHH!" Charmander suddenly screamed. I jumped in surprise, asking him what the big deal was. He began pointing to a bush a few feet away from us. It was moving. Something was hiding inside it. Cautiously, I approached the bush and poked my head through it. Inside, I found our client, Eevee, curled up in a ball.

"Hey there," I greeted him. "We're here to rescue you."

"Are you...Team Amity?" Eevee asked me. I nodded. His face lit up in relief. He jumped out of the bush and began hugging me. "Oh, thank you so much for rescuing me! I thought I'd be stuck in this forest forever!"

"No problem, it's our job." I said, smiling at him. I introduced him to Charmander, who nervously waved to him. I asked Eevee why he had gone into the forest in the first place. He handed me this odd-looking skeleton key, which had a shiny-gold color to it and had this crown-shaped head. It's teeth simple had two knobs at the end.

"I was playing around here when I saw something sparkle in the corner of my eye." Eevee explained to us. "I went into the forest and this is what I found. You can have it if you want. It's the only thing I have on me anyway, heheh."

"Oh, thanks." I said, putting the key into my backpack. I was hoping for some cash reward in the end, but I guess a key was better than receiving nothing at all. "Well, we better find our way out of this forest now and get you home."

"Boy, I thought the day would never come." Charmander said, giving me a relieved expression.

We started our way out of the forest. The forest grew dark within a few minutes, which surprised me. I'd thought we had more time. The only light that guided us was the moon's rays that shot through the tree's leaves. I wasn't worried though, most of the Flying Pokémon would be asleep by this time. Eevee didn't seem bothered by the darkness either. I can only say the opposite for Charmander.

"Oh no, it's dark! We're never getting out of the forest in this darkness!" Charmander quivered as he held on to my backpack.

"Calm down, Charmander, I know where we're going!" I told him. I shook my head in annoyance. Sometimes I wished he could tone down the nervous mode a _tiny _bit. Is that too much to ask?

Everything seemed well, until we heard a loud swooping noise behind us. Panicked, we turned around, seeing no one behind us. We quickly dismissed it and moved on. That was, until a large bird Pokémon swooped down and landed in front of us. It spread its wings out and let out a loud roar from its beaks. I'll be honest, I think I screamed just as loud as Charmander had did.

"Well, what are you three doing out here at this hour?" the Honchkrow asked us, giving us this intimidating look. I didn't know what to say, as I was still frozen in fear from the surprise jump scare. The Honchkrow focused on me, then began eyeing my backpack. "What contents do you have in your bag?"

"...my lunch?" I answered, trying to pretend nothing important was inside it. I guess that wasn't a good excuse since it was way past noon, and Honchkrow gave me a confused look. I quickly took in the courage to talk back. "What do you want with us anyway?"

"Hmph! Unlike you _lying_ scumbag, I shall tell you my purpose," the Honchkrow told us. I have to tell you, his deep, raspy voice added to the freakiness in his appearance. And did he just call me a scumbag? Really? "I am the leader of a malevolent group called Team Sinister. Our goal is to take control of the world with an immense power that is able to wipe out an entire planet if we decided to. The only way we can have that power is with that key you have in your bag!"

Wait, how did he know I had the key? Did he really know I was lying? I probably should have been more shocked to the "world domination" plan he just told us. But I guess Charmander took care of that for me.

"W-we won't let you take control of the world!" Charmander shouted at him. For a shy guy, he was pretty direct with that comment. Honchkrow gave him a furious look. Suddenly, he backed away and shot a beam of purple circles at Charmander, causing him to fly backwards and landed against a tree.

"Charmander!" I called out to him. I gave Honchkrow a furious look. "Hey! You can't do that to my friend!" Sparks began charging in my cheeks and I shot out a blast of Thunderbolt towards Honchkrow, painfully shocking him. Eevee and I quickly rushed to Charmander's side. "Charmander! Are you alright? Speak to me buddy!"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Charmander assured me. Even though he was shy guy, he had the brute force of a Golem and could take on almost any hit with ease. He pointed towards Honchkrow, who was charging at us with a Wing Attack. "Look out! He's coming!"

Seeing the attack, I reacted by charging towards Honchkrow. Sparks began to charge through my body, soon engulfing it in golden electricity. I jumped, landing my Volt Tackle directly into Honchkrow's stomach. The force of our attacks colliding caused a mini-explosion to erupt within the forest. I flew back, landing near my friends, who quickly helped me back up. I felt minor pain on my sides, due to the recoil damage of Volt Tackle. I looked to where Honchkrow was before.

He was gone.

"Where do you think he went?" Eevee asked us. Charmander and I simply shrugged. Did I defeat him? Did he flee? Whatever happened, we didn't care anymore. We were just glad were were done with him.

If only we knew it was only the beginning.

* * *

We escorted Eevee out of Aerial Forest and dropped him to his home in Vitality Town. We said our goodbyes and soon headed our way back to our rescue base. Our orphanage was located in Vitality Town as well. The town itself was found within a small valley made up of lush hills, with a mountain range surrounding it in the distance. A river flowed from the hills, through town, and into a giant lake residing beside it, which always seemed to sparkle under the light, no matter what time of day it was.

Located outside of town near the river, was our rescue base. Unlike your average base, ours was built within a treehouse. We had built the treehouse a few days after Charmander and I grew out of the orphanage. It was big in size, and had a gazebo design to it. There was a porch that circled the outside, which also had our mailbox. Windows were built on the sides. A lookout tower was made on the rooftop. Propped on top was our team flag, with our logo painted on it: a metallic white letter 'A' in front of a blue star..

"I still can't believe we were able to build this on our own." Charmander said as he climbed into the base's porch. He helped me up. I nodded to his remark as we entered our base.

The room was large, and took over most of the space inside the base. The whole floor was covered in a maroon carpet. The left half of the room had our lounge, which contained a few couches, potted plants for decoration, a small kitchen area in the back and even our very own fireplace, while the right half had our bunk beds and various cabinets where we kept our supplies. The tree's trunk shot out from the middle of the room, with the branches sprawling across the rooftop. A spiral staircase circled around the trunk, which led to the rooftop tower.

We were wondering where our other rescue team members were. We shortly got the answer to that question. Not in the way we expected, though.

"BOOOO!" Piplup screamed behind us. His shout caused us to jump in surprise. Charmander even jumped into my arms. Piplup fell to the floor and began laughing his head off. "Oh man! Did you see the look on your faces?! It was hilarious! Hahahah!"

Remember when I said Piplup loved scaring Charmander? That applied to all of us. He is an avid prankster, who never misses a chance to get a good laugh from someone. He was a trouble maker, and sort of clumsy as well. Nevertheless, he provided our team with endless amounts of entertainment through his jokes.

"Piplup! Why do you have to always scare us like that?" Charmander complained. Piplup was still laughing on the floor. Annoyed, Charmander kicked him, causing him to roll out the base's door and fall off our base. We could hear him groan in pain from outside. "What? He was getting on my nerves?"

"Hey, I wasn't complaining." I answered.

"Hello boys," Chikorita called to us. She was walking down from the base's lookout tower. I waved to her, while Charmander suddenly began blushing. She asked how our mission was, then noticed the bruises we had from our battle. "Oh my, you look hurt. Hold on while I get the berries."

Chikorita always watched out for us, making sure we were in tiptop shape for missions. She knew all the remedies and cures for any status ailments. Most of the time she spoke in a well-mannered tone, but that didn't mean she never got angry. Trust me, she is scary when she's furious. Consider yourself lucky.

"Thanks for the Oran Berries, Chikorita." I said as Charmander and I munched on the berries, feeling refreshed afterwards. At the same time, Piplup had climbed back into our base. I wasn't surprised of the angry look he had.

"What's your problem, pushing me off our base?" Piplup argued as he fixed his navy blue bow tie around his neck. Charmander tried to apologize, but Piplup ignored it, instead threatened him in a teasing way. "Don't look at me if you wake up tonight with a _wet_ bed. Heeheehee!"

Charmander gave an alarmed look. He wouldn't be sleeping easy tonight.

"Please Piplup, there's no need to threaten Charmander like that." Chikorita told him. Piplup rolled his eyes as he made his way to the couch. Noticing this, she gave a serious look. "Excuse me, but did you just_ roll_ your eyes at me?"

"Uhmm...of course not! Heheheh..." Piplup nervously laughed, hoping Chikorita wouldn't blow her head at him. Smart move on his part, I guess.

I decided to change the subject and showed them the skeleton key we received from Eevee. The glow astonished Chikorita, while Piplup showed disappointment hearing there was no cash reward. I suggested we could hang it somewhere in the base, when the key suddenly floated out of my hand and into the air. I simply chuckled.

"Make sure you don't drop it, Mew." I told her. Mew suddenly appeared out of nowhere, holding the key. Mew began to giggle and started flying around the base with it. That was Mew for you. She always loved playing around with us and didn't have a care in the world. She was a mystery ever since she joined our rescue team. We had no idea where she came from. Neither did she.

"This key is so shiny!" Mew exclaimed, spinning around with the key. She handed the key back to me, asking me what it opened.

"...I don't know." I answered. It never came to me what the key exactly opened. Remembering Honchkrow's words, he said it would unlock immense power that could wipe out the entire population if anyone wanted to. Was this locked power a weapon of some sort? Or was it a dangerous type of energy? Whatever it was, we couldn't let Honchkrow or any members of Team Sinister get this key.

"We need to keep this key safe." I told the others. Noting the serious look on my face, they nodded. Charmander took the key and placed it under his bed mattress. I guess it was better than nothing. His stomach suddenly grumbled. Giving an embarrassed grin, he asked us if we wanted to go eat out. We all agreed and headed our way to Vitality Town.

That was our rescue team. A Pikachu, Charmander, Chikorita, Piplup and Mew. It may seem like a strange combination, but that didn't matter to me. These guys were my friends. We cared about each other like we were my family. I'd even do anything for them.

Anything.

_._

_.._

_..._

_To be continued!_

* * *

_A/N: And so, here is the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading a taste of what I hope becomes a full-fledged story. I have many more chapters and story arcs planned for this story. I plan to release a new chapter every Thursday afternoons/evenings, so if you're interested, come back next week for more story!_

_Anyway, thanks again for reading. Bye for now! :D_

_-Azurixx_

* * *

**_~I do not own any Pokemon-related material in any way, shape or form. They are the sole property of Nintendo and Gamefreak~_**


	2. Wonderment!

_I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story. It means a lot to me as an author, knowing that this story has the potential to entertain many readers on this site. Without further ado, here's the second chapter!_

* * *

**True Amity**

**Chapter 2: Wonderment**

* * *

A few days after the incident in Aerial Forest, things became quiet. We went about doing our usual things, rescuing Pokemon, stocking up on supplies, and in Piplup's case, getting revenge on Charmander for pushing him out of our rescue base. We'd even forgotten about the key, which continued to lie in our base for some time. Things seemed to return normal, until a mysterious trio appeared to remind us about it.

"I want some Razz Berries!" Piplup begged me as we strolled through Vitality Town's marketplace. The marketplace was in the centre of the town, where the fountain was. A variety of stands filled the area, selling many goods. It was noon when we arrived there and as usual, it was packed with Pokemon.

"I keep telling you Piplup, we can only spend our coins on things we really need." I reminded him. "And besides, she told us to store our savings into the bank immediately. Chikorita would kill us if we spent it on anything." Piplup crossed his arms, grumbling on how Chikorita can be bossy at times.

We made our way to the Felicity Bank, which was at the corner of the marketplace. It was this small, beige, spherical building with a PokeCoin logo on the front. The owner was a Meowth, who stood behind the counter. He wasn't a bad fellow, but every time you went to do business, he was always sharpening his claws.

"Hey! What is he doing here?" Meowth asked in urgency. He pointed a claw at Piplup, who raised an eyebrow back at him. "You better not be here to cause some funny business again! I swear, I'll scratch you until you start crying!"

"Geez, calm down buddy. Are your whiskers in a knot or something?" Piplup mumbled at him. "Just because I've caused trouble in this town before doesn't mean I'll do it again. Maybe."

Piplup had grown notorious in Vitality Town before he joined our rescue team. Everyday, he'd go around and pull mindless pranks on the residence, such as scaring them through their windows or flooding their homes with Water Gun. They soon thretened to exile him from town until we came along and promised to change his behaviour by forcing him to join our team. It sort of worked. His pranks _were _on a much smaller scale. Even if they were mostly done on us.

"Don't worry about him, Meowth. We just came here to deposit some of our money." I told him. Sighing in relief, Meowth asked how much we wanted to give. We were still doing small jobs since we were a Bronze ranked team, so our deposit wasn't that much.

"So, did you guys hear about the famous rescue team that's coming to our town tonight?" Meowth asked us. Piplup and I looked at each other in curiosity and asked about the famous rescue team. Meowth rubbed his paws in front of us. "Well, if you pay me some moolah, I might give a few details to you two."

"But we just gave you our money." I reminded him.

"Well yeah, but I can't spend it!" Meowth growled. He rapidly shook his head, getting back on topic. "Anyway, since I'm a nice guy, I'll tell you what's happening for free." He explained how there had been some strange activity in the lake just outside of Vitality Town and the town decided to hire a strong rescue team to go investigate the area.

"And where did you hear this from?" Piplup asked. Meowth explained he had overheard the mayor talk about it with his secretary as they passed by the bank yesterday. Piplup grinned. "Well now Meowth, I didn't know you were sneaky as well. I'm impressed."

"Hey, I'm stuck here all day guarding the town's money. I need something to do to resist the temptation of grabbing some change from this bank." Meowth complained. He turned and went back to sharpening his claws, so we left, heading back to our base. My mind was still thinking about the famous rescue team that was rumoured to come to our town. The mayor knew that _we_ were a rescue team, but knowing they had to hire a much stronger, more experienced one to deal with this? Something serious was going on, and I wanted to learn more about this.

"Hey, you want to wait here until night time for the rescue team to come?" I asked Piplup. He raised an eyebrow at me, thinking I was crazy for some reason.

"Pikachu, you seriously think I'm patient enough to wait here for some famous rescue team to come here?" Piplup asked me with his hands against his hips. "Pssh! Please. Watching Charmander sleep all night is more exciting than that."

"Wait, you watch Charmander sleep?"

"Hahahah! And your point?" Piplup asked. I simply gave him a weird look. "You know what? I'll pass this one. Go have fun waiting for that famous team of yours. I need to plot my revenge on Charmander anyway." He climbed up to our base, leaving me by myself.

I didn't want to be alone for the rest of the day, so I asked my other teammates if they were along for the ride. Charmander and Chikorita agreed to come, while Mew stayed, since Piplup asked her for "help" on something. We waited around the marketplace until the sun began to set. The crowd there began to sparse, leaving only a few number of Pokemon around, including us.

"Mind telling us where this famous rescue team is?" Charmander asked, constantly yawning while we waited around the fountain. I told him it wouldn't be too long until the team would arrive.

"Remind me again Pikachu, this team was called to investigate strange activity near the lake? Am I right?" Chikorita asked me. I nodded. "Well, then why don't we go there ourselves? I am getting tired sitting in the same spot all day. And I do love the sparkle the lake gives during sunset."

"You're right. Great idea!" I exclaimed. The three of us quickly headed our way towards Vitality Town's Lake. It was an amazing sight. The lake stretched as far as the edge of the valley around us. There was a sandy coast around it, and a pier that stretched across the water. No matter how many times I looked at it, the sight marvelled me.

"Come on, let's go on the pier." Chikorita said. She rushed onto the pier, I followed closely behind. Charmander was a little hesitant, as he was a Fire-type after all, and being around water made him nervous. We reached the end and looked down to the water, seeing the reflection of all three of us. We were all smiling, enjoying each others company.

"What secrets could this lake hold that are so important?" I said. I wanted to know more about the lake. What could be causing disturbances in the lake? Was it a Pokemon we weren't aware about?Suddenly, a voice behind us broke the silence.

"I see you are getting a closer look." the voice said. We turned around, seeing a trio of Pokemon behind us. A Lucario, a Gardevior and a Zoroark were with us. The three of us were bewildered by their presence. We've never met these Pokemon in real life before.

"Are you the famous rescue team?" I asked.

"Hmhmhm. I wouldn't refer ourselves as famous. Just well-known to the public." the Lucario said to us. "We are known as Team Elite."

"And don't forget it!" the Zoroark said, crossing his arms in front of him. "So, do you three want to tell us why you are here?"

"We wanted to know what strange activities were going on in the lake that seemed so important for you to come here and investigate." Chikorita explained to them. "I am surprised there are such occurrences happening here anyway. Most of the time it's peaceful around here."

"Ah, yes, even we are surprised as well, young one." Gardevoir spoke. She was staring out into the lake, mesmerized by it's beauty. "Knowing that such an event is happening here makes us realize the whole world is not safe by these dangers. We must keep our guard up at all times. Especially for those in who were vow to protect with our lives."

"Here we go again with this mumbo jumbo of yours." Zoroark mocked Gardevoir. "Save the peace speech for after I've retired. What's the point of being a rescue team if there isn't anything _to _rescue? Hey kids, how would you like it if you were on a rescue team and didn't have any fun doing it? You'd want to quit, I'd bet!"

"Funny thing you ask, _we _are sort of a rescue team ourselves." I told the three. Their faces suddenly glowed with interest and surprise. I wouldn't blame them. Meeting other rescue teams was pretty cool, knowing you both had a common interest. And seeing a group of kids, you wouldn't think they were a rescue team.

"How interesting. I am proud that our younger generation has already climbed the steps towards helping others in need." Lucario said. He kneeled down to me. "May I ask, what was your motivation in creating your rescue team?"

"I'm not sure, really." I said, shrugging. I turned to Charmander beside me. "It just happened. Charmander and I have been great friends ever since we were babies, and we've wanted to do something to pass the time after growing out of our orphanage. Isn't that right?"

"You bet!" Charmander exclaimed, smiling.

"If I'm correct, then it was your strong friendship that began your journey to becoming a rescue team." Lucario told us. When we thought about it, he was right. Our team did have a strong bond with each other. "You must take care of that bond you hold with one another. It is the main reason your team is holding together. Once that connection is broken, so will your friendship."

I nodded to him. Although he seemed to be giving us friendly advice, I felt like he was being serious and warning us about something.

"So, do you know what's been happening in the lake?" I asked. Lucario nodded, explaining there have been strange instances of a bright light flashing from the middle of the lake, followed by weak rumbling around the coast, causing waves to emit from the middle.

"We are not sure, but we feel like it has something to do with the fabled Vitality Gem." Gardevoir answered. She explained to us of a stone that contained the power to give life to everything and everyone around it. Some believe there is a temple located under the lake that hides the Vitality Gem, and is the sole reason why the valley has an abundance of life in it and why Vitality Town got its name.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked them. Lucario told us they weren't sure at the moment, probably because they just got there, but assured they would handle things. We heard Charmander yawning afterwards, so we decided to head back to our base. Before we left, Lucario called back to me.

"I didn't get your team name." Lucario said. Smiling, I answered.

"We are Team Amity."

* * *

Arriving back to our base, we told of our meeting with Team Elite to Piplup and Mew. They both were disappointed they couldn't meet the famous rescue team. I understood with Mew, but I reminded Piplup he had a chance to see them, but declined..

"You could have called me, or something." Piplup argued.

"What about the lake?" Mew asked with curiosity. "What are they going to do with the lake? Are they going to drown it? Are they going to swim under and see what is happening? I don't want them to remove the lake though. I like it."

"I don't know, they never told us." I said. I always wanted to know things from the inside-out. And there was so much that I didn't even know about. Team Sinister's true motives. What the mysterious key from Aeriel Forest unlocked. Mew's past. Charmander's past. My past.

"I'm going to the lookout tower for a few minutes." I told my team. Climbing up the spiral staircase in our base, I reached the rooftop, where the tower and team flag was. Around me was the entire view of the valley from the treetop. The tower for me was the only place where I could organize my thoughts and think deeply. There was so much I wanted to know about pretty much everything.

A loud boom was heard from within the rescue base, followed by Charmander screaming and Piplup laughing.

_Guess Piplup got his revenge._ I thought to myself.

I don't know if it was me though, but for some reason, I felt like someone was looking at me from afar within the darkness of the night.

_._

_.._

_..._

_To be continued!_

* * *

_A/N: Hope this chapter met everyone's expectations. This chapter may feel short, or maybe it's just me. Anyway, thank you for reading and for your support. Bye for now! :D_

_-Azurixx_


	3. Nightmares!

_Alright, next chapter of the story! Now that we've established a new group of characters, Team Elite, let's focus on more of the back story of Pikachu. _

* * *

**True Amity**

**Chapter 3: Nightmares**

* * *

I woke up, lying inside this mysterious glade in a forest. It was night time and the only light source were these small glowing balls of energy and beams of lighting hitting the forest floor. I couldn't recognize the area, but I had this odd feeling of being there before. I called out for anyone, but no one answered.

I stood up and began walking through the forest. What felt like minutes turned to hours of walking. I had no idea where I was going. Wherever I looked, all I could see were trees and plants everywhere. There was no sign of an opening or exit.

My pace began to quicken. I began running on all fours, desperate to get out of the forest. I felt lost. All I wanted was to get out of the forest. I hadn't realized until much later that something was chasing me. I turned back and all I saw was this purple figure within the darkness. Before I could blink, a beam of light shot from the figure, blinding me.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed. I sat up from my bed, breathing hard. A variety of emotions filled me at that time. Surprise. Confusion. Fear. Anxiety. What had I just dreamed about? I looked over to my friends around me. They slept peacefully in their beds. Piplup had his mouth open, creating a pool of drool on his pillow, while Chikorita snored soundly.

"...what was that all about?" I asked myself. I felt a sudden feeling of dizziness in me. I laid back down on my bed, trying to think straight. Why did I dream of what I dreamt? It wasn't like I was thinking about forests or anything before I slept. And what was that figure I saw? The fact I didn't get a clear image of it haunted me.

I tried going back to sleep, but it was impossible for me, as I could only think about my dream. I didn't think of it as much, until I had the exact same dream the next night. It kept going on and on every night to the point that I couldn't get any sleep. I became desperate for answers. In the morning, I asked my friends for advice.

"That seems really strange," Chikorita said as we were having breakfast in the lounge area. I had just told my dream to my friends. Charmander, Chikorita and Mew were wondering about my dilemma, while Piplup was scrambling on his food with no interest on my dilemma.

"I can't really say anything to you Pikachu. I've never had a dream like that." Charmander told me, taking a nibble on his food. "Is there anything bothering you at all? I know what does to me." He gave a quick glance at Piplup, who noticed him.

"Hey, watcha looking at me for?" Piplup argued to him. Surprised by his outburst, Charmander fell back out of his chair. "Hmph! That's right, you better look away."

"I just don't know what to do now." I said. I wasn't hungry at all for breakfast. I was hungry for answers. Answers to why I dreamt that mysterious dream.

"I suggest going to the Center and talking to Audino." Chikorita told me. "You remember her, don't you? She's the doctor who helped Piplup recover from his food poisoning after eating that two-week old sushi I told him not to touch."

"Hey, I didn't know it was spoiled!" Piplup argued at her.

"I kept telling you every five minutes you asked me!" Chikorita sassed back, giving him a furious look. Seeing this, Piplup smiled nervously and backed down from fighting, resuming to his breakfast.

"I guess that's my only choice." I said, referring to Chikorita's suggestion. "I need to know if this means anything at all."

I walked through Vitality Town, making my way up the stairs to the Center just outside of the marketplace. It was a hospital where Pokemon could get healed and treated for any injuries. It was mainly a white, cube-shaped building with many windows on the side, a pink spherical rooftop and a first-aid logo above the doors. Mew tagged along with me, while my other teammates were out doing a mission.

"What kind of bad dream did you have again?" Mew asked me curiously as we reached the Center entrance. I told her everything I that happened. She simply gave me a look of wonder. "That really is strange. Why did you dream that, Pikachu?"

"I don't know." I answered, shrugging. "But we came here to find out."

We reached the front counter and asked for Audino, who was our team's doctor in case of an emergency that we couldn't handle. After waiting a few minutes in the lobby, Audino called me over for my check-up. I told Mew to stay put. She nodded to me as she sat in her chair upside-down, knowing she would be stuck in boredom for awhile.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Pikachu." Audino greeted me as she led me to her examination room. It was a simple room with a bed, a window, counters and a desk. I propped myself on the bed, while Audino sat behind the desk opposite of me. "So tell me what your problem is."

"It's hard to explain but, lately I've been having these strange dreams." I explained. Audino listened carefully as I recapped on what my dreams, or should I say, nightmares, have been about.

"Well, let me exam your body condition first to see if it has anything to do with your dreams." Audino said. She began doing these various medical procedures that I won't go into detail about. Believe me, it's embarrassing for a Pokemon. Afterwards, she explained my results. "Well, I don't think anything is wrong with your body that's triggering those dreams."

"Then what's making me dream these nightmares?" I asked her. I waited eagerly as she came up with an answer.

"I have a friend who specializes in dreams," Audino began to explain. "she told me that our contents of our dreams are based on our emotions and through past experiences. I believe your dream could be a memory of your past."

"You're saying my nightmare is something I've experienced in the past?" I asked. I felt both shocked and confusion. "But...why don't I remember it? I've never seen that monster in my dream before in my whole life."

"My guess is this memory of yours happened while you were very young." Audino explained. I thought about her statement for a moment. My childhood _was _a blur to me. I have no idea what it was or how it was like. Could it have happened while I was young? It was the only theory that made sense to me.

I thanked Audino for her help and walked back to the Center's lobby where Mew waited for me. She floated in the air and spun around me, happy to see me.

"Hooray! I'm glad you're back. I was getting really bored waiting for you for hours!" Mew exclaimed.

"It's only been fifteen minutes." I reminded her.

"And your point?"

We walked out of the Center, wondering what to do next while we waited for other teammates to come back from their mission. I still had Audino's words stuck in my mind. Not only did it make me wonder more of what my dream was, but it triggered a boost in interest to what my past was as well, since both seemed to be connected in a way. Everyday I was interested about my past, but not as much until now.

"Hey Mew, do you ever wonder what your past was about?" I asked her. Knowing that she had come out of no where to our team with absolutely no recollection of her past, it seemed like we could relate to one another in terms of unknown origins. Mew shrugged towards me.

"I don't really think about it. I'm just really happy I have great friends like you, Pikachu!" Mew said. She giggled and spun in the air once again in glee. I don't know how Mew always seemed this happy. Not even the worst of days brought her down. She was the definition of optimistic. "C'mon Pikachu, let's play tag around town!"

Suddenly, Mew poked me with her tail and began to float through town quickly. I laughed and chased after her. She was one of the quickest on our team, but not as quick as me. We took sharp turns through town, making sure not to collide with the residents. We neared the lake area, and taking the opportunity, I sped up and tackled Mew, causing both of us to tumble across the ground.

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed, lightly tagging her on the belly. She laughed and floated back in the air, preparing to tag me back. Just before she could, we heard laughter a few feet away from us. Turning to the source, I was "This is...my old orphanage."

Sitting metres away from the lake coast, was my orphanage. It was a huge building made out of red bricks and had three floors to it. It had a white patio in the front and a white chimney. There was a large front yard with a steel fence around it. Inside was a garden full of lush plants. Right now, many of the young orphans were playing outside.

"Let's check it out. I want to see someone." I told Mew. I walked towards the orphanage, with Mew following me with no question. As I walked into the front yard, many of the orphans looked at me in curiosity, while others ran away. Near the building entrance, was a Togekiss. She saw me and recognized me instantly.

"Oh my, Pikachu! It's been such a long time since I've seen you." Togekiss greeted me, giving me a hug. She was the owner of the orphanage Charmander and I grew up in. "My how big you have grown. Where is Charmander? I've never seen you two apart."

I explained to her what Charmander and I had been doing since we left. Everything about our rescue team, our base we made and the adventures we'd been through. Togekiss looked at me with proud eyes, as if glad to know I was doing okay after my time under her care.

"You've grown into a real strong Pokemon ever since you left. I'm very proud of your efforts, Pikachu." Togekiss said. I smiled. She was like the mother I always wished I had. She cared about all the Pokemon in her orphanage like they were her child.

"Togekiss, I know I've always asked you about this when I used to stay here, but do you have any idea about my past?" I asked. Her expression turned from joyful to glum.

"I'm so sorry Pikachu, but I have no clue. You and Charmander are both a mystery to all of us in this town." Togekiss answered. I couldn't blame her. All she knew was that Charmander and I were found on the front steps of the orphanage on separate occasions. "Well, on the other hand, may I get you and your friend over there some refreshments while you're here?"

"Don't worry, we're fine." I assured her. I turned over to Mew, who was playing tag with most of the orphaned Pokemon in the front yard. It was a warming sight to see. Mew, someone who had no recollection of their past, getting along with Pokemon who may have never gotten a chance to know their family.

We decided to head back to base just before sunset. Climbing back into our tree house, Mew and I were surprised to find no one inside. We assumed our other teammates we're still doing their mission, but that was all proven wrong when we received a

"Mail delivery!" a voice shouted from outside. I rushed to open the door and was surprised to found the town's mail deliverer, Dragonite. He had a brown shoulder bag slung around his body. He waved at me. "Why, hello there Pikachu. It sure is a pleasant day, isn't it?"

I smiled and asked what sort of mail was being delivered to our base. Checking through his bag, he took out a single envelope and handed it to me. Waving good-bye, he hopped off the patio of our base and flew at an extreme speed back to Vitality Town, where his office was.

"What did we get? I hope it's another mission we can go on." Mew asked in curiosity. She looked over my shoulder as I teared open the envelope and read the letter. Reading it, I was shocked to find out what the contents was about.

_Please! We need help right away! While on our mission, we were ambushed by this strong Pokemon. They overwhelmed us and now we're trapped! Pikachu! Mew! Hurry!_

_-Chikorita_

_._

_.._

_..._

_To be continued!_

* * *

_A/N: We're finally getting towards the action! On a related note, I've created a section on my profile about the various characters and settings about this story. If you're interested, go check it out. __Thanks for reading and for the support. More chapters to come soon. Bye for now! :D_

_-Azurixx_


End file.
